


Untitled Destiel

by thesullengiraffe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesullengiraffe/pseuds/thesullengiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could be oblivious sometimes when it came to those closest to him. </p><p>This is my first fiction EVER and I don't think I fully know what I'm doing. More chapters to come soon. So sorry for being a slow writer :\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up to the clinking sound from the kitchen. The first thing he did even before opening his eyes was scrambling for his phone to check the time.

10:02 AM.

It was well past his morning routine. Sighing, Sam dropped the phone on the nightstand. He bounced up from bed and headed straight to the bathroom. The sound and smell of breakfast and the ache in his upper right arm reminded him that Dean, Castiel, and him had had a long night. Of all places, those wretched demons had to choose a freaking private gym as their new nest. Fighting them when they were possessing average Joes and Janes was tiresome enough; combining their hellish power with muscular meatsuits was another level of pain.

As Sam was brushing his teeth, he heard Dean giggle and that almost made him swallow his toothbrush.

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HELL?

He tried to spit as quietly as possible. Now that the whole street had heard him choke, the clinking sound of forks encountering knives resumed and there was nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo, sleeping beauty,” Dean quirked his eyebrow at Sam. “Want some pancakes and bacons?”

Sam stared at his brother. “I’ll stick to my thing, thanks.” He walked to grab two bananas from the countertop next to the sink. Dean shrugged and continued attacking the pile of bacon strips in front of him while Castiel was slowly pulling a piece of bacon away from Dean’s plate.

While peeling the second banana, Sam paused and turned to ask Dean, “Dude, were you just giggling earlier? I could have sworn that it was your voice.”

Castiel dropped the half-eaten bacon on the table. Dean’s jaws came to a halt.

“Do I look like a schoolgirl to you? I’m a grown-ass man!” It’s funny that Dean never noticed that his voice would be unusually gruff and louder when he got defensive about something.

Chuckling, Sam turned to Castiel and jested, “Must be you, then. How are you feeling, Cas? Sorry for bringing all this crap down on you.”

“I am fine, thank you Sam. My power has not been fully restored yet but it was nothing I could not handle. Besides, this sustenance seems to be helping,” Castiel added, looking fondly in the general direction of bacon plate.

“Right… so what’s our plan tonight?”

“Well, if there’s nothing weird going on out there, then I guess we can stay in for a change. Who would’ve thought that those ‘roided-up puppets would be ten times harder to gank than the scrawny ones?! Sons of bitches almost smothered me with their biceps and that is just downright unacceptable!”

Sam grinned, “Okay, okay, Mr. Macho. I was just about to get some pain reliever myself. Do you need anything?”

“Umm, buy me some El Sol, could you? The only liquid in the fridge is your damn glue and God knows how you eat that every single day!” Dean snapped.

“Does He?” Castiel said, smirking at Dean.

“It’s my yoghurt, dude. What happened to the last six-pack we had the other day?”

“I, uh…” Dean started but he was interrupted by Castiel. “We needed something to kill the time.”

“Okay, fine, thanks for sparing me nothing. Don’t need that, though,” Sam blurted out when he saw Dean about to throw the Impala key at him. “The store is not that far from here and I need to make up with my morning run anyway. I’ll go get my phone in the room. Call if you need anything, all right?” 

“Sure.”

Sam strode back to the bedroom to grab his phone. He couldn’t help being amused at the idea of his brother and The Angel of the Lord sharing a beer. Surprised? Not really. Castiel was the only one in the entire universe who actually knew how hard Dean tried to bury his true self under the devil-may-care façade. Of course, Sam was Dean’s best friend, but it was not like he was the one who had seen Dean’s soul and pulled it out of the infernal pit. He should be happy that his big brother got a new best friend. They somehow complemented each other: Castiel’s innocence and Dean’s weathered life… who would’ve thought?

After getting his phone and checking his e-mail, Sam changed from his regular boots to his sneakers. The sole looked like it was about to fall off, Sam thought. Whatever, a few drops of Super Glue would do just fine. He mentally added the Glue to the list of things needed for the day: Pain reliever, yoghurt, Super Glue, some manly food for Dean, and more bananas.

Feeling certain that he had memorized everything, Sam bounced out of the bedroom, ready to jog to the nearby supermarket.

Only to find that his brother was wrapping his left arm around Castiel’s shoulders and mumbling something he did not quite catch.


End file.
